Sarwyn's Tears
by babylon5rocks
Summary: What happens when a woman, whom hates elves and loves the field of battle, finds herself badly hurt and in the care of the Elves in Lothlorien? What do the Elves do when it is unearthed they have a close relation, one no one knew about, buried deep underneath who Sarwyn is.
1. The Battle

**I own nothing but the OC's, everything else belongs to Tolkien. And I don't own any of that. I am not making any money off of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **60 Years before the destruction of the One Ring**

 **On the borders of Rohan**

Sarwyn rode on her chestnut brown horse from one end of a line of soldiers to the other end. The sun was just starting to peak it's way over the horizon and bringing day with it. The woman was roughly 5'6 in height and had hair the color of gold, her eyes were a stunning bright blue. Her sun kissed face studied every person as she passed by each man. Everything was silent as Sarwyn checked every person was ready for the battle quickly approaching the medium sized group of men who had thrown themselves together and made what could have been called an army if the had more training. When she reached the end of the long line of soldiers she rode at a trot towards the middle. When she came to a stop, two men who helped lead a part of the army each rode up, one on each side, and they sat quietly waiting to see what Sarwyn would do next.

"Good men of Rohan!" Sarwyn yelled in an extremely calm voice, seeing as the rather frightening spot they were in. "We are now ready! As you know, some of us will not return. But do not let these words make you lose heart, with every death we face shows our foes just how much we truly care for our homes, our families, and our king!" She paused a moment as she tried to think of some else to say as fast as she could. "Good soldiers, even when the battle begins and you see things that no man should have to see in their life time, do not forget who and what we fight for!" She raised her hand and when she did a loud cheering from the throats of the men in front of her.

Sarwyn brought her steed around facing her back towards the line of men. The man to her right, Brondolf, was the first to speak of the two men. "Nice speech, it was much better then the last one you gave Sarwyn." Brondolf smiled at himself, he knew he was going to get the answer he wanted from when he said that kind of thing to her.

"You just say in jest." Sarwyn spoke as she gave a laugh, a small one, but never the less and a laugh. "You know that I can't give a good speech even if my life was at stake." The only woman, in site of a few miles, face went from being full of laughter to much more tacticful. "Brondolf, take your men and flank to enemy from the right." She turned towards the other man, Hallvard, then continued speaking. "Hallvard, you will flank the left with your while my men and I will take them straight on." She knew that her two lieutenants knew the plan, and knew it well, she didn't want to have to deal with vain deaths.

"Goldie" Brondolf spoke his nickname for the woman, it was some what in mockery of her golden blonde hair. She shot him a look, as if to say 'not right now you idiot'. He quickly dismissed his her threatening look by speaking farther. "Our men, and the two of us." He pointed to himself then at Hallvard. "Already know the plan, in fact we know it so well we could do it in our sleep." Hallvard nodded his head in agreement with Brondolf, for once.

"I am sorry, I just want to win with a little blood as possible... Though I doubt that will happen, we have come to far." Her face was greatly sadden. She was rather glad that her back was to the soldiers, she would never had heard the end of the story of the great leader looking really sad.

Brondolf placed his left hand on her arm and said softly, "Don't worry about it, everything will work out, in my heart I know we will win the battle against the foe."

"You are right" Sarwyn smiled briefly before she turned in her saddle and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let us march! To VICTORY!" Once more a large cheering erupted from the men who would soon find themselves in battle. She firmly kicked the side of her horse and they started into a walk. There were only three people of horses and those were, Sarwyn, Hallvard, and Brondolf, so the army moved at a somewhat slow pace. When the sun was at in the middle of the sky, the platoon of orcs were within running distance of the army. Instantly Brondolf led his group of men to the right, and Hallvard did the same, only he went to the left. Sarwyn called out to her men and they started running as her horse moved much faster then it had been. The cloud of dust from behind the soldiers was getting bigger by the second.

Sarwyn was the first person to attack the orcs, but was soon followed by the army behind her. The battle dragged on as both Men and Orcs alike fell dead in puddles of blood together. With the first thirty minutes the horse under Sarwyn was killed right from beneath her body. She was forced to fight on her feet, which wasn't all that bad, she had always been better at fighting on the ground, unlike Brondolf. As she fought killing orcs left and right, she quickly became covered in orc filth and blood, the smell made her stomach turn and she wanted to throw up.

* * *

 **Just within the forest of Lorien**

Hadir had been enjoying watching three of his men playing a nice game of cards, when a clash of swords began not overly far from the borders of the old forest. He heard the screams of pain coming from orc and man alike. When he heard the sounds of battle so did the others six men in his patrol. All seven tall elves moved silently through the trees to get a better look at the battle before them.

"Glamdor, ride. inform and ask the Lord and Lady what is to be done about this." Haldir ordered one of his men. Glamdor took off running towards the very heart of Lorien to speak with the ruling couple. Knowing that traveling to the city in the woods would take some time, even for an elf, he sat down on a thick tree branch where he was just out of site but could cleanly see the battle.

* * *

While Sarwyn was fighting an orc that was two feet taller then herself she was knocked in the left shoulder sending her flying into another large orc. The second orc grabbed her already hurt shoulder and flung her into the ground hard, the wind had been knocked out of her. Just as the second orc went to bring down his huge mace on her head, he fell over dead. Sarwyn eyes darted to see who was her savior and she found it was non other then Brondolf himself. He reached down and helped Sarwyn to her feet, she nodded in thanks and grabbed her sword that had fallen a few feet from her.

"Be very careful of your arm Sarwyn." Brondolf ordered her, he knew that if she was hit hard enough on her arm again it could shatter the bone in the shoulder rendering it useless for the rest of her life.

"I know that" She wasn't in the mood to be told what to do. When she was in a fighting mode it wasn't that wise to give her orders, Brondolf was one of the few people who could tell her what to do at any point in time. "I can feel the pain, I think I would know whether or not to let some one hit it." Sarwyn snapped at the taller man as she stabbed an orc who had charged at them.

Brondolf sighed, it was quite normal for her to react like that, she was quite known for her temper as scary as it was. In fact she was scary enough that no one in the army the led even dared to disobey her orders as they might if Hallvard or Brondolf was the one in charged.

The two stepped apart as they fought off the orcs constantly towards them. Sarwyn fought very carefully to make sure her arm wasn't hurt again. Even without letting it be hit once more it still hurt grealty. Just a few minutes later she heard a loud gasp of pain from behind her. When she glanced towards the sound she found a sword protruding from Brondolf's back. Sarwyn gasped as her brain made the connection with the sword and the word 'death' was made. She quickly killed with the orc in front of her with much anger in her movements. Within seconds she was on her knees next to Brondolf's side. Looking down into his eyes she saw him giving her a smile, that was before his eyes glazed and rolled into the back of his head.

She sat there stunned, the lose of a true friend is not something you could quickly get over. Sarwyn would have been crying her heart out if she could cry. As she sat there in grief a few of the men close by surrounded her to keep her from being killed as she sat on her knees. The woman would have stayed there for quite some time had not Hallvard grabbed her good shoulder and awaken her from her daze.

Sarwyn looked up in shock when he had firmly place a hand on her shoulder. "Sarwyn" He said shortly, for once Hallvard left off the 'My lady' he always said when addressing Sarwyn. "You need to lead both Brondolf's men and yours into the forest. My men and I will stay here and hold back the orcs long enough for you to retreat."

Her eye brows formed into a frown as she thought about his words, she quietly went from being in grief to being back into battle mode. "No" She replied. "I refused to leave you behind. If anyone has to stay then let it be me." Sarwyn had made a vow many years ago that she would never leave some one behind, especially with the mercy of the orcs. She knew all to well what would happen if she did. Even now she would everything she could to never that something like that again, a small shudder went down her spine as she thought of those horrible memories from her past.

"This is not a time for your stubbornness Sarwyn." Hallvard knew the woman would not easily leave someone behind, even if it was just one man. Getting her to agree to this would be some what of a challenge for him.

"You know very well why I say no."

"Yes I do, but you know I am right. Most of my men have already fallen, leaving Brondolf and your two groups with most of the men. If I lead my group to keep back the orcs long enough for you to get the rest of the men to the forest then you could have a chance of living through this."

Sarwyn let out a huff. "Yes you are right. But that doesn't I will say yes." When her mind was set on something it was not easily changed.

Before Hallvard had a chance to reply one of the men, who was keeping the orcs away from Sarwyn and Hallard, was killed by a massive orc with a huge mace. Sarwyn jumped up and went to block the mace that was aimed to crush her whole body. When she pulled up her sword as the chunk of medal hit the sword the sword was shattered into a hundred pieces. She quickly shut her eyes hard and turned away her face to try and shield it from the mace and the shards of medal.

Sarwyn waited for what felt like forever, as the mace came closer, for it to crush her scull. But, it never came. Sarwyn opened her eyes to see that Hallvard had body slammed the beast and had killed him as well. Now she was quite tired of people having to save her, this was twice now that if not for someone else she would have been dead by now. She was done with being saved.

"Are you alright?" Hallvard asked his leader.

"Yes, I just have a few more cuts thanks to my... My now bladeless sword." She said holding up the hilt of the what had once been a long sword.

"That's good..." Hallvard muttered to himself out loud. He bent down and pick up another sword, this wasn't just another sword though. It had belonged to Brondolf for many years. Hallvard held it out for Sarwyn to take and said, "Take this one instead, he would have want it no other way."

Sarwyn knew what Hallvard said was true, about Brondolf would have wanted her to have it, but even knowing that it didn't make taking it even easier. Carefully she took the sword which was a couple of inches longer then the one she had before, but three inches wasn't that bad. "I still will not retreat without everyone."

Instead of replying with words Hallvard place a object into Sarwyn's left hand, the one that didn't hold a sword. She opened up her hand to see what was just placed there. Upon seeing it, and knowing exactly what it was, she shot her eyes up and locked on to the man in front of her. "This was your mother's. Why are you giving it to me?" This locket in her hand was the most precious thing to Hallvard, except for the ring on his left hand. In her heart Sarwyn knew why he had given the locket to her, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"When you get back to the village, give it to my unborn child. So he will always carry a reminder of both his Grandmother and father." Hallvard said without his face showing any emotion at all. For someone who had not known him as long as she did that would have never guessed just how much saying that pained him. Now that he had said that, Sarwyn couldn't find the words to say no to him once more. Slowly she nodded her head, before yelling out orders for their retreat. She pulled the locket over her head and around her neck, a movement she instantly regret, her arm hurt all the more for moving it around that high.

"I will do it my friend." That was the only think that would come to mind that would sound right if she were to say them out loud so she did. She turned on her heels, without her horse she would have to run. Loudly she yelled orders of retreat, her men and Brondolf's men all fell behind her as she stared running towards the infamous forest before them.

* * *

Haldir watched the battle move along for sometime, where as to begin with the Men look as if they could really win, but now the Orcs were over powering them. He saw the Men becoming scattered about and once that happened they were being picked off one by one by orcs. The elf wasn't quite sure how this would all end, but he did guess it would end very badly for the Men. Just as he saw that there was no way for anyone of them to live; he witnessed the soldiers of Men start gathering into two groups, the largest one started running towards the very forest he was sitting in, and the other group fought ever so bravely against the orcs to keep them from following the retreating group. Though he wanted to help, he would not do anything to help them till he got orders from his Lord and Lady.

He shifted from where he was sitting, as he did he saw Glamdor returning. When the elf jumped to Haldir's side he informed the March warden the orders given by their leaders.

* * *

Sarwyn lead her group of men into the forest, unknowingly under nether the small elf patrol. Once she reached the forest she stopped running, she waited for everyone in her group to pass before following them. Just as she was about to run farther into the forest she too one last look at the group of men holding back the orcs that was quickly growing smaller. The last she ever saw of her friend Hallvard, was an ugly black sword sticking through his back. She left her spot knowing all to well that the orcs would be following them all to soon. Sarwyn called out an order to her men "Get in the trees!" That would be the best way for them to stay alive and away for the orcs.

She knew that she would not be able to climb up a tree because of her arm. So what she choose to do instead, was to wait for the orcs and lead them away from the men in the trees. Sarwyn moved behind a large tree and waited till she could hear the leafs and sticks just a few trees away crack and brake. Pray silently prayer to Ilúvatar, she darted off to her right. Most of her men were on her left and in front of where she had been. As she ran, without having to look behind her, she knew the orcs were following her, fairly close. After running a hundred yards she took a sharp left turn leading them deeper into the woods. It was completely unknown to Sarwyn that a small group of elves were jumping through the trees shooting orcs alone the edges of the hoard of vile creatures. Though Sarwyn was very nimble, and had a fair amount of stamina, she could feel herself starting to get tired and slow down a little. She mentally coursed herself for slowing down so much, though she knew it wasn't the fault of her self or any one person.

Just then she felt a piercing pain course throughout her right thigh, it burned like hell in her veins.

For the first time, she looked over the back of her shoulder to see just how close the orcs were to getting her. In the corner of her eye she saw an ugly, vile, looking black arrow sticking out of the back of her right leg. Sarwyn pushed herself forward with one last burst of speed, doing her best to forget about the burning pain in her leg and the crushed feeling in her left shoulder. At this point she wasn't really watching where she was running; and the fact that she was headed straight for a line of trees. When she did look up she came to a sudden halt, there was a line of trees with a thick wall of ivy growing in between the trees. She spun around knowing she would have to stand and fight, even with her injuries. The orcs then charge with all the more force. Gripping her sword tightly she waited for them in that slit second they came closer.

Just as she was about to cut off the head of the closest orc, an arm rapped around her waist. Then she was being pulled into the air, her heart was pounding when her feet were no longer touching the ground. Slightly panicked, she tried to look at whom ever was holing on to her with such a strong grasp. Her head hit a chest that was hard from muscle build up that could only come from years of training and a thick something that looked like a rope. Grabbing the rope thing was a hand of light pale. Sarwyn could feel it was a man, do to the fact that there was no woman's breasts on the person holding her, and a rather strong man to be able to hold her weight and his own with one hand.

Before Sarwyn had any longer time to thing on it she was set down on some platform that was a bluish grey color. As soon as she was firmly on the platform she struggled and forced her way out of his grasp, though she didn't know that he had let go of her. She turned to face whom ever was the one to grab her and pull her up to who knows where. When she looked she saw a man dressed in a grey cloak that come down to the back of his knees, his clothes look simple but it was made combat ready. The man had the whitest hair she had ever seen, though he was the first person she had ever seen with white hair. His eyes where a deep black and eye brows that matched his eyes. He was taller then her by a good four inches, she wasn't short at 5'7 but he was just taller. When she laid eyes on his pointed ears she took a quick step back and pulled up her sword ready to fight.

When Haldir had reached the platform he released the woman in his arms. He wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to stand on her own feet, she had lost a lot of blood and even now her face look paler then it should have been. Just as she looked him over, he looked over her. She was wearing tights of brown, she had on a pair of dark leather boots that ended just before her knee caps. The tan colored shirt she had on come down to her mid thighs, giving it a look of a short shirt. A faded gray cloak that once had been rapped around her shoulders now the only reason it wasn't totally on the ground was thanks to the silver clasp on her collarbone, it was her only fancy adornment. On her waist there was a leather belt with a sheath, the sheath was obviously not for the sword in her hand. Her hair was pulled back into what used to be a tight braid, but was loosened a great deal, do to fighting for some time. The woman's left arm hung limply at her side, he could only guess that it had been injured in the battle.

As she tensed and pulled up her sword ready to fight, her eyes flashed with anger and utter hate. He wasn't quite sure what he had done to make her look at him in such a way, all he knew was now she look like she was going to kill him. Haldir calmly spoke to her, saying, "My lady, I mean you no harm, you are very safe up here." With his left hand he motioned towards the ground, on the two other platforms in site there were several elves raining arrows down on the orcs trying, and failing, to get up the tree.

"I will be the judge of that." She replied sharply. "I demand to be put back on the ground."

"I apologies, but, I can not. If you were to go down there, you would be torn to pieces in a matter of seconds."

"I would rather that fate, then to be murdered by your kind." Her eyes became totally filled with hate of the elves.

Haldir became very confused at that statement, there was no reason for her to be harmed by the elves, She had done no wrong. "At least me, or one of the others, clean you wound. If it is not taken care of, you could get an infection, and if it get bad enough you could die from it." He didn't like seeing people in pain, even if it was quite clear she really didn't care for him that much.

"It's fine, I can take care of myself thank you." In no way did she sound grateful, but instead she sound very annoyed with him. Sarwyn could feel the edges of her vision turning to black. She needed to get down fast, there was no way she was going to show any weakness to this elf. But, that didn't happen, she fell unconscious much faster than she thought she would.

Haldir watched the woman's eyes roll into her head and she dropped her sword. As she started to fall Haldir slipped behind her and caught her from falling. He gently rolled her over in her arms. Then he laid her on her front, with her head facing to the side. "Talagamen" A black haired stopped shooting arrows and looked towards Haldir who called to him. "Come over here and help please." The elf nodded and gracefully, but quickly, came to the March warden's side.

The two work wordlessly and yet in perfect harmony. Within a few minutes the arrow in Sarwyn's leg was removed, the wound cleaned, dressed, and bandaged. Haldir nodded in thanks to Talagamen. "I will take her to Caras Galadhon." The white haired elf informed the other. Talagamen nodded and stood up; as he went back to the edge of the platform Haldir noticed that his patrol had been joined by at least two other patrols. He gave a small smiling knowing that now it wouldn't take long for all the orcs to be dead. Haldir soundlessly walked to the edge in time to see the last of the ocrs being shot, there was quite a lot before they rest ran away. All the other elves climbed down the trees, with sword out in case of any orcs hiding, and started to make sure all they orcs were dead.

Haldir knew he was going to have to walk, but thankfully she didn't look that heavy. He grabbed her around the waist and placed her top half over his left shoulder. Then he quickly climbed down a ladder that had been lowered. As soon as they were on the ground he moved into a much moved comfortable position, he put her into bridal style in his arms. Just as he finished moving her an Elf came down on the same ladder that Haldir used, in the other Elves hand was Sarwyn's sword. "Haldir, I am coming with you." The new comer told Haldir.

The march warden looked up at the voice, and realized it was one of his younger brothers, Rumil was standing in front of him. Haldir nodded agreeing with his youngest brother.

Together the pair walked to Caras Galadhon. Once they got there Haldir and Rumil brought Sarwyn to an extra room in the royal tree. They also got a healer to come and take care of her wound more thoroughly then Haldir and Talagamen could, and also look at her arm. At one point when the healer had been working on Sarwyn she had woken fighting against the healer so they had to give her sleeping herbs, enough to take down an Elf had to be used on her for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 **So, here in the first Chapter... This is my first LOTR fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to ask any questions about my story.**

 **I love any criticism you are willing to give. It helps me improve my writing and it gives me ideas for stories!** **Thank you so much!**

 **-Delenn**


	2. The Meeting

Together the pair walked to Caras Galadhon. Once they got there Haldir and Rumil brought Sarwyn to an extra room in the royal tree. They also got a healer to come and take care of her wound more thoroughly then Haldir and Talagamen could, and also look at her arm. At one point when the healer had been working on Sarwyn she had woken fighting against the healer so they had to give her sleeping herbs, enough to take down an Elf had to be used on her for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Sarwyn awoke some time later, unaware at first of bandages around her thigh and the sling around her left arm. She sat up with more force then needed as she looked around to find out where on Middle Earth she was. After looking around she discovered she was in a room that appeared to be part of a tree. There was the bed she was in, it was placed in the middle of the wall across from the light brown door with silver lining. The bed had sheets of pure white and it felt like satin, or silk, Sarwyn didn't know. Beside the bed was a small table with a washing basin on top, next to the white basin with light pink flowers painted on it was a matching pitcher of water. At the sight of water Sarwyn realized how thirsty she was, but seeing no drinking water she ignored it. There was little else in the room, except for a desk close by the door, there was a couple of chairs in the room, one on each side of the bed. Lastly, in the room was a second door, Sawryn could only guess it was a balcony... Or something like that.

She painfully climbed out of bed and onto her feet. Standing straight up the pain in her leg went down a little bit, but it was not completely gone. One step was taken towards the door, as the pain shot up through her leg. As her weight shifted she began to fall but caught herself by grabbing the side of the bed. Sarwyn refused to let out even a whimper of pain, but even for her that was an extremely hard thing to do. Her face become hard and full of determination. Pressing her lips firmly together she pushed herself off the bed and onto her own feet. It took several tries, but she did manage to walk across the room despite the burning agony she felt in her leg.

When she had finally reached the door she greatly wished that there had been a chair near it, but none was there. As she leaned against the door frame to help hold up some of her weight she pulled quietly on the door to see if it was locked. It opened ever so slightly, after sucking in a breath she opened it wider and slowly made her way out of the room. On the walls were strange lights that could only be explained as something of pure beauty, it had a light blue hue as the color of it. Also the walls, that looked like the insides of a tree, had a special glow or life to it that Sarwyn had never seen or felt before, even in all of her travels.

Walking in heavy, awkward and throbbing steps made for getting anywhere a very slow process. After moving forward for some time she heard voices coming closer to her. Because she couldn't get to a well hidden hiding spot, before those who where coming got to her, she got close to the wall and turn around to hopefully look like someone who was just walking through the hallway. Though, Sarwyn failed to think that her hair was a complete mess and she was most obviously wearing a night gown of healers ward.

Around the corner Haldir and Lord Celeborn had stopped their walking to look at each other as they talked. The pair had been on their way to check on their guest, having no idea that she would be on her feet, much less out of her room. Haldir was reporting to his lord as the happening around the borders and about the strange woman who was was in command, of the Men, that he had saved.

"So" Celeborn started. "You say she was leading them into the heat of battle?" It wasn't that he cared that it was a woman in authority, it just out of surprise that it would be a female. He hadn't heard of a woman even as a foot soldier, much less a leader of an army (no matter how small) in a very long time.

"Yes my lord." Haldir nodded. "It seemed that it was her, indeed, leading them. It was her pushing forth the charge as they attacked the platoon of Orcs as well as the first to swing her sword among the Men. And when they retreated into the forest she lured the Orcs away from the other soldiers, a feat I have only seen selfless leaders perform and even then it is a rare thing to witness."

"Was there anything on her person that could show she was in fact the commander?" Celeborn asked, more often than not leaders had some sort of badge or medal, or even a helmet, to prove they were in charge.

"All that was found in the lady's possession was a golden locket, a sword of Men's make, and a Dwarvish charm necklace of good luck. Other than those things it was just simple well worn clothing of a warrior of Rohan." Haldir answered Celeborn when the latter asked of the personal items on the woman to try to piece together who she was. It was very rare to see a shield maiden of Rohan in battle these days. They had became fairly rare and if either one of them had to guess, they would say the woman was the last.

"A Dwarvish charm?" The lord asked for confirmation to make sure he was hearing correctly. They hadn't seen or hear of anyone with a Dwarvish charm in a long time, for it was very unusual for non Dwarvish race to hold something the Dwarves held in high esteem.

"Yes my Lord, it is quite easy to tell it is of Dwarvish make." Haldir nodded his head as he spoke. It was only easy because the Dwarven runes were quite clear, though Haldir could not read what was written.

The two started walking together towards the room of Sarwyn. As they turned the corner Haldir noticed that there was a woman walking very slowly down the hall, her back was towards them so he couldn't see who it was. The woman leaned on the wall for a bit of support and almost appeared if she let go she would crumple to the ground. Feeling compelled to help to woman, Haldir walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. The thing he saw was a balled up fist accurately aimed for his face, Haldir barely managed to move enough for it fist to hit his jaw instead of his nose. Though the force behind the fist was as hard as Sarwyn could hit in her current state it only made Haldir take a small step back.

Instinctively Haldir's hand reached up and touched his now red and tender jaw. His eyes darted up to see who is was that just socked him on the jaw. The black orbs of Haldir's met with the hatred filled bright blue eyes of Sarwyn. Upon realizing who just hit him he found himself very surprised, she was walking, much less standing, the healers had said it would take the daughter of Men at least three days to just stand. In utter shock, though he didn't show that was in any way surprised, he asked her very kindly "Miss, please allow me to aid you but to your room."

The look of hate on Sarwyn's face quickly changed to that one of anger. "You think me not able to walk on my own?" She hated it when people thought of her weak, she had never ever taken to being called weak pleasantly. Normally when she was labeled such a thing she would beat the crap out the person who would dare call her that, unfortunately she was not able to fight in such a manner in her present condition.

Haldir in no way what so ever meant his offer in a way to imply that she was incapable, he had only wanted to help. Even though she wasn't considered a prisoner, and more of a guest, they had some questions for her. In the corner of his eye he saw Lord Celeborn slip away, unnoticed by the woman before him, probably to get a healer or something to help. To keep her from realizing that Celeborn had left he had to keep the woman's attention on him. "Madam, I never meant to offend you, it was merely a gesture of hospitality." He hoped that his choice of words would convince her to go lay back down.

Sarwyn studied the Elf in front of her, his face was one of honesty, his body language was open, and he showed no sign of malice intent. Upon learning these things from his actions she leaned on the wall, showing just a tiny sign of weakness. Standing still on her leg was triggering all kinds of pain reactions in her leg, and that's why she leaned on the wall to take some of her weight off her leg in the first place. "If you are just being hospitable, then I will leave now." If they had just been taking care of her until she was well, then she was well enough to leave this rotten place.

"I am sorry, but the healers have said that you should not leave until you are completely well or very close to it." Haldir was truly sorry, he hated having to keep her here against her will, but it was all for her well-being. He sure hoped she would listen to reason so he wouldn't have to use force to bring her back to her room so she could stop injuring herself more than she was already damaged.

At this reply Sarwyn raised an eyebrow, she didn't care what the so-called healers said. In her mind she felt she was able to leave when ever she wanted, but now she knew she wasn't able to fight back. "And you know what I say to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" She smiled inside her head knowing that he would have no idea to what she said. Even though he wouldn't understand it word for word she knew that he would understandit as an insult to him, and that's all that she wanted. Staring at him with a defiant look on her face. The smirk on her face was to cover up the ever-growing pain that was climbing up from her leg and up to her side and slowly spreading over her abdomen.

Haldir honestly had no idea what she had said, in fact he didn't think he had ever heard that language. Even though he didn't understand completely what she said he had an idea it was a little more on the colorful side of what ever language she was speaking. Since he didn't know what she said then he felt like he should not react in anger or anything else other than kindness. Enough her face showed that she thought she won, he knew her leg was hurting her worst by the minute at least that's what the healers had said it would feel like if she did stand upon her injury to soon. He knew that if brought up her leg and the pain she would take as him calling her weak, which he didn't want to enrage her again. After debating in his head for a split second he finally replied to her rude remark. "The longer you continue to hurt yourself, the longer the healers will not let you leave here."

The woman knew there was some truth to his words, but she would never say that aloud. "Fine, I will return to my room." She knew that no matter what she said she would end up back in the room anyway. "But, I will require everything that you took from me when I was changed." Sarwyn knew that her two necklaces and her new sword was missing when she first woke, but had done nothing because she knew there wasn't anything she could do anyway.

Haldir nodded, he wasn't totally sure he would be able to fill that request but he would pull of the strings he could. "I will do what I can, but I may not be able to get them, but I will try my hardest you have my word."

Sarwyn scoffed, "I don't care about your word, I need those things." She gave no reason for why she needed them so much, but she felt he dudb't deserve to know her reasons. With that pushing herself off the wall the burning pain in her leg and now her abdomen became so much that Sarwyn's knees gave out from underneath her body.

Before she hit the ground Haldir managed catch her, if he had not, it would had not helped the woman recover in anyway shape or form. When he looked into her face it was scrunched up and her skin was starting to turn white around her face and neck. Picking her up like he had less than two days ago. He walked back her room, planning to put her there and retrieve a healer to care for Sarwyn. Upon reaching the door he stared at it trying to think on how he was going to open the door with Sarwyn in his arms. Before he really had long to think the door opened from the inside, standing in front stood Lord Celeborn and next to him was the head healer, Theririen.

Theririen was dressed in a simple pastel green no sleeve fitted dress. Over her right shoulder was a tan colored bag full of medical tools. Her silver hair was pulled back into a tight fish braid that rested on her left shoulder. She had been working as the head healer ever since before Haldir's time, sometimes he wondered if she was even older then the two rulers of Lothlorien.

"Bring her to the bed." Was the short order that came from Theririen. Celeborn moved out of the way of the door as Haldir brought Sarwyn back into the room she had only just gotten away from.

Once Sarwyn was on the bed Theririen began to check first on her arm, then she moved on to her leg. The healer pulled up Sarwyn's gown just above her wound on the left leg, and she left Sarwyn's right leg mostly covered. The bandages that had been placed around the injury of the warrior were quickly changing from their crisp white color to a darkened red. Theririen retrieved a pair of scissors from her bag and carefully cut the bandages opened. Once the rapping had been removed the healer pulled a cloth from her bag and firmly placed it on the flowing wound. Turning to Haldir, Theririen ordered him to press the clothe on the wound. Doing as he was told he switched his hand with that of the older woman's.

Theririen looked at Celeborn and asked him "My lord, do you mind pouring enough water into the basin for me to wash off the blood." On her hands was some of the blood that had come from Sarwyn's leg. The Elven lord nodded and was very swift to comply with the request of the healer. With water in the basin she washed off the blood and than turned her attention back to the stranger in her care. She watched Haldir apply pressure to the wound, there wasn't else the healer could do until the blood had stopped or at least slowed down greatly.

It took only a few minutes for the blood flow to slow down enough that Theririen could clean it and dress it once again. When the Elf had finished caring for the injuries on Sarwyn, she gathered the soiled bandages from the bed where she had laid them down when changing the bandages. With the bloodied cloth in hand she spoke in her always calm voice. "My lord, her wounds have been taken care of the best I could. Though there is one thing that greatly puzzles me. The injury on her leg should not have made her pass out, she didn't lose enough blood. And her arm is not damaged in such a way that would cause her lose consciousness."

"Could there be internal injuries?" Celeborn inquired.

Theririen shook her head. "No, I have checked many times. And there is no poison that I can find in her wounds."

"I see." Celeborn said as he drifted into thought, turning to Haldir he started to give out orders. "Haldir, I want at least one guard outside her room door to make sure she doesn't try and leave again so she won't hurt herself. Also, when she wakes up I want to know who she is, and what connection she has with the Dwarves."

"It shall be done my lord." The Marchwarden said as he bowed to his lord and then he took his leave.

"Madam Theririen," Celeborn said as he dipped his head towards the healer respectfully and followed Haldir out the door to go back to his duties by his wife's side.

The healer took a quick glance around the room, noting that she would need to send someone to clean out the basin with now bloodied water, and then also left to get the bandages cleaned once again.

* * *

Sarwyn awoke to the sound of feet walking back and forth. Just as her eyes blinked open, her eyes locked onto the light peaking from under the door. There she saw the shadow of a person walking back and forth outside of her door. When the realization of being the back into the same room she was before she set up quickly. As Sarwyn tried to stand up she forgot that her leg was injured as she placed all her weight on her right leg. A shot of searing pain coursed through Sarwyn's leg, causing her leg to give way and she fell out the bed in a loud clatter.

The door came flying open and Haldir, who had been about to get off his shift, came rushing in to find out what the crash was. He came to find Sarwyn holding her head were she hit it on the edge of the small table next to the bed. He could hear a mumbled string of curses coming from the woman. Quickly he moved over to help her up, knowing that trying to stand with her leg would be quite painfully and it would mostly cause her to reopen her wound... again. Silently he reached his hands to help her up; she slapped them away as she pulled her hands from her head. With a glare she used the edge of the bed to help herself up, her eyes never left those of Haldir. Sarwyn did some how managed to get all the way up on her own, though it was not without burning pains in her leg.

"Miss, please sit down so you don't continue to worsen you condition." Haldir spoke with a very calm and kind voice, he was doing is best to sound as non-threatening as he could.

Sarwyn really didn't want to listen to anything these people wanted her to do, because that would show submission to them. But her leg screamed out to her, to make her get the weight off it, the pain in her leg won out. She very ungracefully plopped down onto the edge of the bed as she very carefully watched every movement of Haldir. "Now that I am sitting, as you asked, I have a few questions for you." Swiftly she thought of several questions, and without letting Haldir say a word she continued. "First, where am I and why?"

"You are within the great city Caras Galadhon, and currently residing in one of the healer's recovery rooms. And why, it is because you were badly injured in a battle with the Orcs and when you retreated into the forest my patrol and I got you away from being shot thirty times by the arrows of Orcs. So we brought you to our capitol to help you heal." Haldir calmly answered the questions of the woman.

"Alright..." She trailed off into a thought. "What is your name?"

"I am Haldir, the head Marchwarden of Lothlorien." The man replied. "May I be so bold as to ask you your name?"

"Well, you did tell me yours..." She had a short mental argument within her brain whether or not to tell him her name. "I am Sarwyn, A Shieldmaiden of Rohan."

"Well, lady Sarwyn, it is very nice to meet you." A kind smile flashed across his face.

"I can't say the same." She said shortly and rudely.

"I see." He wasn't expecting that kind of answer from such a beautiful woman. "If you are alright, then I will take my leave. If there is anything we can get for you then please feel free to ask, even it's for a book." With a respectful bow Haldir turned to leave, just as he reached the door he glanced back and said "Please rest, it will be the best thing for you to recover."

Sarwyn released a huff as the Elf left the room. Out of instant boredom she flung her body across the bed and stared at the ceiling. Before she realized it her eyes began to grow heavy and then she drifted off into a deep and restful, unlike the other to times she had fallen unconscious.

* * *

Less than three hours later Celeborn and Galadriel came to meet Sarwyn. The lady watched Sarwyn, who was asleep, tossing and turning. She began to be very curious, Galadriel reached out to Sarwyn with her mind to find out what was going on in her dream. As soon Galadriel's mind touched that of Sarwyn the younger girl suddenly shot upright and her eyes burned with anger as she mentally shoved Galadriel out of her head. The lady's head snapped back and she almost lost her balance, never had she ever come across some one who could force her out of their mind before.

"Get out!" Sarwyn demanded her voice harsh, angry, and almost shrill. Ever since she had been a child she never left anyone inside of her mind, pushing them out was something that came naturally to her even though she didn't know why.

For once the Lady of light was speechless; it was all very shocking to her. Celeborn sent her a look of worry to see if she was alright, quickly his face returned to once of a lord who was in charge.

"We will not leave until you give us some answers." Celeborn responded to the demand put before him.

With her lips perched tightly together she glared at him with a look that could kill. Nothing more come out of her mouth as if to say 'Hell no'. She would follow the orders of no Elf, no matter have powerful he might be.

After catching a glance from his wife, whom had now recovered from her shock and now had taken on the air of ruler, he decided to leave.

Galadriel must have heard his thoughts for she turn and left the room before he even started to walk out. Sarwyn's sharp eyes remained in a locked glare as she followed the movement of the Elven lord.

Shortly after both Elves left Sarwyn let a large sigh escape her lips as she brought her knees up and placed her elbows on top of them. With placing her head in the palms of her hands as she finally had time to process what had taken place. When her mind was touch by others she went into a blind rage, she guessed it was because only Elves could reach out to others mentally and because of her hate for them she had a mental block against them.

Without her realizing it she fell back into a fitful sleep only to awaken sometime later. When she did woke up once more she looked towards the windows and it was dark outside. Taking a glance around, she found her bed sheets all jumbled up at the end of the bed, 'another bad dream' she thought. Continuing her look around she found everything still looked the same except for on the chair close to her bed there now laid a silken white robe.

Fighting her way through the pain to get back out of bed, but careful not to put her weight on her right leg, she slowly moved over to the chair that had the robe. Upon reaching it she had to go slowly as she pulled one sleeve onto her left arm she put in on her right arm. The robe was beautiful; she had to admit that, it had wide openings for the arms which made it easier to put on. The sleeves themselves were loose fitting and they seemed to float with every movement of Sarwyn's arms. The rest of the robe reached all the way to the ground and some three inches dragged behind her.

With great care she awkwardly walked towards the door to the outside. When she finally made it there she opened the door with great ease. Upon taking a step out into the night she was instantly hit with a gentle breeze of the evening. From side to side the balcony looked like it was a disk of wood that grew out from the side of the tree to create almost a half circle, and at it's widest it was ten feet. Along the edge there was a three foot tall fencing made of beautiful leaf pattern.

Closing the door behind her and leaned against the door frame as she slid to the ground. When her behind reached the floor she pulled her knees up to her chest and rapped her arms around her legs. She didn't cry, she didn't even sit in her hate; she sat there in deep thought. She had no way of getting home or even leaving this horrible place. All she could do was sit there and be bored for how ever long it would take to heal all the way.

* * *

 **So... Chapter 2! It is out finally! I would like to say a big thanks to** jshaw0624 **for editing this chapter. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also I must say I am sorry, in my first chapter in the beginning it said '6 years before the destruction of the One Ring' but I meant it to say 60 years. I have gone back and changed it as to not create confutation.**

 **-Delenn**


End file.
